rather waste some time with you
by di3tc0ke
Summary: DannySam. Fluff. Oneshot. Songfic.


**Rather Waste Some Time with You**

_di3tc0ke_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom or the song "Blue and Yellow" by The Used. There you go. That's all you need to know. This is a one shot story.

**Other**: This story is DannySam. It's mucho fluffy. You'll survive.

xxx

_And it's all in how you mix the two_

It's a dramatic thing when you start to fall for your best friend. Trust me, Danny would know. From nights on end he seems to not be able to get her out of her mind. Even when she fights ghosts he seems distracted.

Her name was currently covering his notebooks, homework, tests, anything. "Sam" in cursive writing seemed to cover any of his possessions. Danny was starting to believe that he had written her name more than she had written it herself.

But it depends on how you look at it. Danny looked at it as falling for his best friend and ruining his friendship. Others might look at it as true love.

_And it starts just where the light exists_

Maybe that was why, that particular night; that he took the biggest risk of his life. He turned into a ghost and looked in the mirror. He raked a hand through his snow white hair. His green eyes blinked a few times.

"I'll just fly over there and go through her window, then turn back into a human again." Danny murmured quietly to himself.

_It's a feeling that you cannot miss_

As he hovered through the cold midnight sky he couldn't help but feel a warm feeling inside his stomach. It felt like butterflies battling inside him, trying to get out. _It's just Sam_ he tried to himself, even though that was the biggest understatement of the year.

_Just Sam_ he mused, Sam was more than just _just_ these days, these days she was the only thing that ever crossed his mind.

_And it burns a hole_

It felt as if an empty hole was penetrating through him, a missing longing feeling. He wondered how he felt he couldn't live without her when he hadn't even had her in the first place.

He drew nearer to her huge house. He quickly glanced upstairs. One light was on … only one. It had to be Sam's room. Danny sighed.

_Through everyone that feels it_

Danny was only a few feet away from the window. Sam had her back turned to the window and was sitting in a chair reading a book. Danny couldn't make out the words on the book.

Danny watched for a moment. _I wonder if she ever thinks of me_ he thought _when I think of her … or ever, for that matter_. Then, before he could run he knocked on her window. He placed his heart on the line, waiting to have it shattered.

_Well your never gonna find it_

"Danny?" she breathed, dropping her magazine to the floor. Her violet eyes were full of shock. Her raven hair was down, a few strands in her face she quickly combed back.

Danny felt the need to explain himself and spoke, as he faded through the wall and turned into a boy once again. "I was … bored, so I decided to come visit you; if that's alright?"

"Um … sure," she said. Danny tried to compose what to say in his head, but it seemed as if all the words had fallen out of him.

_If you're looking for it_

"It's twelve 'o clock," Sam said, glancing at the digital clock. Danny shrugged. It was Friday. Sam just shook her head at him. She picked up her magazine and began to read it. An awkward silence ensued.

It seemed like an hour before anyone talked again.

_Won't come your way_

"Sam."

Sam, startled fumbled with her magazine before dropping it. "W-what Danny?" she asked, trying to catch herself.

"I—oh nevermind. I forgot."

Sam just quirked an eyebrow, but began reading again. He hadn't forgotten. He never forgot. A sigh omitted his lips.

_Well you'll never find it_

"Okay, Danny. Seriously, what's wrong?" Sam spoke, her voice full of concern. She put her magazine down and walked over and sat by Danny. Danny glanced at his shoes and then looked at her.

She looked concerned, innocent, and oblivious. _It'll knock her completely off guard_ he thought _she won't feel the same … it won't work … I can't_. "It's nothing, really."

_If you're looking for it_

"It is too something!" she exclaimed in annoyance, throwing her hands in the air. "M-me forgetting to set my alarm clock is nothing, you sighing and looking sad and being quiet _is_ something."

She nodded her head like a wise sage and gave Danny an inquiring look. Danny gave in.

_Should've done something but I've done it enough_

"You're going to hate me. It's nothing." Danny looked away from her. He couldn't tell her, not now. Why had he felt so confident? She was just going to shoot him down.

"I'm not going to hate you," she said. She took one of Danny's hands in her own and looked at him seriously. Goosebumps prickled down his arm.

He felt a lump form in his throat. He couldn't, he just couldn't.

_By the way your hands were shaking_

He felt his hands start to shake and he tried to speak but he couldn't. He couldn't form sentences, or words for that matter. Sam looked like she cared. It was almost too much for Danny to handle.

"Danny, you're hands are shaking, there _is_ something wrong. You can tell me."

Danny took a deep breath. He finally tore his eyes from the ground and looked at Sam. He was going to do it; there was no other time that would work.

_Rather waste some time with you_

"I … remember the _fakeout makeout_?" Danny spoke awkwardly. Sam was obviously caught off guard. She nodded her head, slowly.

"And you said it was fake and everything?" said Danny. Sam didn't answer.

_And you never would have though in the end_

Before Danny knew it he was being kissed by Sam. The feeling was remarkable. It was a soft gentle kiss, but somehow undying passion was in it.

Eventually they parted for air and Sam smiled a sweet smile at Danny. Danny returned the smile. Sam lay her head against Danny's chest and let her eyelids flutter shut.

_How amazing it feels just to live again_

Danny couldn't think of a more perfect way for this to turn out. He watched Sam fall asleep. He couldn't fall asleep himself though, this moment was too much to handle.

Danny felt at ease with the warmth of Sam sleeping on him. Danny unknowingly wondered what she was dreaming about. A smile was placed across her lips. _Must be a good dream_ Danny thought.

_It's a feeling that you cannot miss_

He finally recognized the feeling that had been bothering him. _Love_ he thought. He suddenly felt a feeling of relief. He hadn't ruined their friendship; he had turned it into something more, something better.

He wondered what would happen next, what this would do to everything. He was living his dream; or what had been his dream for a while and he felt oddly calm.

_It burns a hole through everyone that feels it_

"2:10" the green neon numbers glowed on the digital clock. He took a glance down at Sam. Fast asleep, still. He couldn't move or leave, she would wake up.

Plus, he didn't want to leave. He yawned.

_Should've said something but I've said it enough_

Before he knew it, his eyelids were fighting to close. He eventually gave in and fell into a pleasant sleep, the most pleasant sleep he had ever had.

It didn't matter what Danny dreamt about, no dream could be better than the dream he was living right now.

_By the way my words were faded_

Sam's eyes opened and she felt herself in … Danny's arms? A smile flashed across her lips. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I would rather waste time with you, than with anyone else."

She feathered a kiss on his cheek and got up. She sat on her bed and watched him sleep.

In Danny's a slumber, a displaced smile played across his lips.

_Rather waste some time with you_


End file.
